


A Fool For You

by katling



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alexios is a mighty misthios, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Odessa sorts him out, but a bit of an idiot when it comes to personal stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: After the events in Athens, Alexios is out of sorts and grouchy, all because of a certain pretty physician who can be found in the Chora of Delphi. Just as well Odessa is there to roll her eyes and point him in the right direction.





	A Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> This... will likely get more chapters but I'm going to leave the chapter count as it is until I actually write those extra chapters.

Alexios leaned against the railings of the Adrestia and let the sea breeze and the occasional spray from the ocean wash away his foul mood. He was surprised at how effective it was. No wonder Barnabas was always so cheerful and positive. Speaking of the Adrestia’s captain, he knew he was going to have to apologise to Barnabas and Herodotos sooner rather than later. He’d been snapping and snarling at them and the rest of the crew ever since he set foot on the ship. Though if he was honest with himself, his mood had been poor ever since Perikle’s Symposium and not because of Sokrates being… well, Sokrates.

Something about staring out at the ocean forced him to be honest with himself. He’d been out of sorts ever since he’d emerged from Alkibiades’ little den of pleasures. He hadn’t intended to indulge in anything more than a bit of wine at the Symposium but… Alkibiades had been there and more than willing and Alexios had been out of his depth and eager for something that he knew how to handle. Words – polite ones anyway – had never been his strong suit but sex? Well, he knew _that_. Not that he regretted it. Alkibiades had been eager and enthusiastic and generous. What more could a man ask from a lover? What’s more it had been clear from the start that it had been a passing fancy that Alexios had been free to decline if he wished. Alkibiades would not have held it against him.

Despite all of that, he’d been grouchy and snappish ever since and it was only now that he had nothing else to think of and no need to constantly watch his back that the answer began to dawn on him.

Lykaon.

Alexios growled under his breath and glared at the dolphins leaping joyously beside the ship. He and Lykaon had made no promises to each other. Alexios had been upfront that his business was going to take him from Phokis and there were no guarantees that he would be able to return soon, if at all. Lykaon had understood and had been happy enough to accept what Alexios could give in the moment.

So why did his thoughts keep coming back to the gentle physician and why did he feel so damn guilty about his little romp with Alkibiades?

“I can’t tell if you’re frightening the sailors or pleasing them?”

Alexios started and turned to find Odessa watching him with an amused look on her face. She sauntered over and joined him at the railings.

“What do you mean?” he grumbled.

“They can’t tell whether your glares are meant to goad Poseidon into battle and therefore sink us forever under the waves or to protect us all from Poseidon’s creatures.”

The reply startled a laugh out of Alexios and he felt more of his foul mood slide away. “I’ll try not to challenge Poseidon himself but if they are keeping Poseidon’s creatures away, then something good is coming from them.”

Odessa laughed and nudged him. “So what has the mighty Alexios scowling so ferociously at the waves?”

Alexios supposed she did have the right to question him. Barnabas and Herodotos wouldn’t unless he pushed too far but Odessa was a descendent of Odysseus and had _chosen_ to sail with him, seeking whatever it was she needed. Given she would inherit land and wealth when her father passed while he was a mere misthios, she technically outranked him and could ask whatever she liked. Besides all of that, maybe it would do him good to actually talk to someone. Not his strong suit but there was a first time for everything.

“I am trying to decide whether or not I am a fool.”

Odessa snorted. “I thought that had already been established.”

He shot her a glare but she just smirked right back at him and he sighed. “Perhaps I am.”

“What… or perhaps who… are you being a fool about?”

Alexios was silent for a long moment. “Lykaon.”

“The pretty physician in the Chora of Delphi?” Odessa chuckled. “I heard you passed some time with him. So what’s the problem?”

Alexios’ scowl deepened again. “I… _passed some time_ with Alkibiades in Athens.”

“So?” Odessa sounded perplexed then she laughed. “Oh dear, has the mighty mysthios’ heart been captured by the pretty physician?”

“No!” Alexios said indignantly as Odessa continued to laugh then he stopped and stared out at the water. “I… it can’t be.”

Odessa’s laughter died down and she grinned at him for a moment before her eyes widened and filled with mirth. “Oh great Hera! You _are_ smitten, aren’t you?”

“No, of course not! It was only a few days,” Alexios snapped, though his protest was weak even to his own ears. 

Odessa’s mirth softened. “Then why are you feeling guilty about Alkibiades?”

“I’m not,” Alexios insisted. “Lykaon and I made no promises to each other. I told him I couldn’t stay and that I didn’t know if I would be able to return.”

“But you want to return.”

It wasn’t a question but Alexios felt compelled to answer it anyway. “Yes.”

“So what’s your problem?” Odessa said with exasperation. “Unless this business we’re on is pressing, we go to Phokis, you find your pretty physician and make sweet love to him.”

“Odessa!” Alexios said, actually feeling a little embarrassed.

“You’re surprisingly prudish for a misthios,” Odessa said with amusement.

Alexios snorted. “I’m not prudish. I stepped in a man’s guts last week and got it all in my sandals. That’s hardly prudish.”

“Yes, yes, you’re a positive force of nature when it comes to fighting,” Odessa said dismissively. “But when it comes to the softer side of life, you’re a fool.”

Alexios wanted to deny that but he knew he really, really couldn’t. Markos had been a… barely adequate parental figure. He’d been kind in his own way and certainly he’d made sure Alexios hadn’t starved or anything disastrous like that but they hadn’t been like a true family. Mostly because Markos kept making _terrible_ decisions that Alexios had to dig them out from. He remembered what a family was like. How it had been with Nikolaos and Myrrine before that hideous night on the mountain. He knew there was a part of him that _yearned_ for something like that, a part he’d tried to squash many times because a misthios didn’t get a happy ending, that much he knew.

Or maybe he could. Maybe it was just going to come in a way he hadn’t expected. Maybe the gods were giving him something back to compensate for everything they’d taken from him. He’d be a fool to spit in the faces of the gods, wouldn’t he?

“Fine,” he said with an exaggerated sigh. “Have it your way then.” He pushed himself away from the railings and started striding down the deck. “Barnabas! A change of course. Take us to Phokis.”

“Phokis!” Barnabas said, perking up visibly. “Ah, Alexios! Your kindness knows no bounds. Perhaps this time I will summon the courage to seek the wisdom of the Oracle.”

Alexios opened his mouth to suggest that Barnabas _not_ do that, given what they knew about the Oracle, but then Herodotos caught his eye and shook his head with a wry smile.

“Of course, Barnabas,” Alexios said, trying to keep the sarcasm from his voice as he clapped the sailor on the shoulder. “You should have time. My business may take me a few days.”

A glance down the deck showed him that Odessa was smirking at him but he ignored her. He’d find her something nice while he was in Phokis – maybe a new bow or dagger – but for now, he turned his thoughts to Lykaon.


End file.
